Discussion utilisateur:Robin Patterson
Bienvenue! Bienvenue Robin Patterson, nous nous réjouissons de vous accueillir parmi les utilisateurs de Wikia. Wikia est une collection de sites communautaires auxquels tout le monde peut contribuer. Toutes les pages peuvent être créées ou complétées par chaque visiteur. Nous espérons tous que votre passage n'est pas que temporaire et que vous deviendrez un auteur talentueux ici. Vous pouvez consulter la page Aide: Tutoriel pour vous faire une idée d'ensemble du fonctionnement du wiki et poser vos questions sur le forum. Beaucoup de réponses se trouvent déjà dans les pages d'aide. Si vous ne trouvez pas de solution, la plupart des utilisateurs et des administrateurs de tous les Wikia vous aideront volontiers. Page utilisateur Une page d'utilisateur n'est pas obligatoire, mais serait idéal. Écrivez tout ce que vous êtes prêt à communiquer à votre communauté à propos de vous. Si vous avez déjà une page d'utilisateur dans un autre wiki, vous pouvez la copier dans cette page ou mettre une redirection à la page dans votre wiki. Il faut utiliser le modèle ‹‹‍Babel››, donc on sait, quelles langues vous parlez. Regardez le modèle et utilisez le. Merci de ne pas importer le logo de votre projet dans votre page utilisateur. Page discussion La page discussion fonctionne comme une boîte aux lettres. D'autres utilisateurs laissent des messages dans votre page discussion, vous pouvez alors également sur la même page, ajouter une réponse, car elle est suivie avec l'aide de la liste affichée reçoit vos réactions. De même, vous pouvez adresser d'autres utilisateurs, n'oubliez pas, dont la page de discussion dans votre liste d'observation. Signer N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît, de "signer" vos contributions sur les forums et les pages de discussion pour que l'on puisse suivre plus tard qui a écrit quoi et quand. Pour signer votre contribution, vous devez ajouter quatre tildes : ~~~~ Lors de l'enregistrement, le système de tildes inscrit votre nom, ainsi que l'heure et la date de votre message. Images Si vous Patterson&namespace=6&year=&month=-1 importez des images, veuillez ne pas oublier les informations sur la licence. Sans cette information sur le créateur de l'image, nous pourrions être amenés à la supprimer pour respecter les droits d'auteur. Créer un wiki Pour créer un wiki, il faut que vous alliez ici: Requests.wikia.com. Pour tester un idée, allez au Bloc Note. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de plaisir et de succès dans Wikia! --Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 30 novembre 2008 à 15:12 (UTC) Forum:Vue d'ensemble What do you mean by "Merci pour enseigner vos postes." ? I don't understand this sentence. --'ΠR K'(discussion) 3 décembre 2008 à 09:23 (UTC) Your mail So, I need to say: I'm thankful for critique. I know, it is not easy to write on the high level while not being better than basic level. But I try to do this. If there are any mistakes, you and all the others can correct. But it won't get better, if I do nothing. I just had 4 1/2 years of French, so it can't be perfect. I'm keen on getting better. You are right, there are German wikis - but most don't need help at all. The German part has a staff, and the French has not. So I offered to help. I'm able to answer questions I understand, and I often have got an answer. I know about much MediaWiki-stuff, and this is a further reason: Noone of the French community can change MediaWiki-stuff on messaging wiki. You can tell me all the time about my mistakes. Next year I'm improving my French as well as my English to a higher level in school. I spend much time at Wikia's wikis - I'm often the one who is here. If I don't understand, I ask again. I need this thing, and I won't tell Angela: 'Sorry, you have to search someone else, the community is fed up with my mistakes'. But if you feel so, then I will stay more in background. I will be here - as long as I'm in Wikia. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18 décembre 2008 à 09:36 (UTC) :Replied on Marta's talk page. We do need people with Marta's enthusiam! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 18 décembre 2008 à 10:12 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll try to find some time to look in fr.wikipedia. Thanks for the information, I did not think about, because I'm seldom in Wikipedia. See you Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18 décembre 2008 à 10:14 (UTC) Edittools (Replying to my note on his talk page) :::Yes, I will check and update it. By the way, don't you know this template? I made it based on the German template. I will see, how to combine this two. If it won't work, I take the one Ericaef made. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22 décembre 2008 à 10:19 (UTC) :Yes, I do know a template that looks like that; and yes, I know it came from the Deutsch, which is why it has the double-s (not needed here?) and only two of the required five circumflex accents. I am glad we got them after a while, and I hope you can add today's improvements to Aide and Starter. One further improvement: add your Wiki Syntax: at the start of the line that starts "Catégorie:". Wikipedia:fr:MediaWiki:edittools probably has an even better version. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22 décembre 2008 à 10:36 (UTC) ::Ok. This is right. But the whole thing below the line is good, I think? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22 décembre 2008 à 10:41 (UTC) ::With completing... ::: Can you look it up here? I won't copy it all the time :) http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Edittools/fr Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22 décembre 2008 à 11:10 (UTC) meilleurs voeux Bonjour Robin, une très bonne année 2010, tous mes vœux de bonheur! très heureux de vous revoir sur fr.wikia! à bientôt --Cywil janvier 7, 2010 à 23:06 (UTC) Re:Starter Français Hi ! As a new French Helper I'm trying to revive French communities and I'm in charge of all the French projects : French Wikia, French Starter, ... The page I deleted has been modified for the latest at the beginning of this year, since then a lot of things has been done on Wikia. I have still in mind to check French Starter and I considered what help this page could afford us but I couln't determine for sure what on it was still true. I took the choice to delete it and restart from nothing : missing things, things to improve, etc. Maybe that's the wrong choice but I can still retrieve this page if I need to. Thank you for your advice. Wyz décembre 5, 2010 à 02:31 (UTC) :Hi Robin! Nice to talk with you again! :Hi Wyz, ok, I agree with you but in that case, we should delete fr.starter (or archive it) and restart from nothing to. :What do you both think about that? :--Cywil décembre 11, 2010 à 17:45 (UTC) ::Deleting fr.starter seems to be quite extreme. I think we can improve it the way it is right now. Wyz décembre 11, 2010 à 21:18 (UTC)